


just one scratch

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bloodplay, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fine line between a fight and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one scratch

It started with a long scratch along the inside of his leg. Not rough, considering. And not deep either. But a scratch didn't have to be deep to draw either blood or a cry, and while Suguro wasn't _crying_ , that grunt wasn't happy, either.

"Okumura, the fuck're you doing?" He shoved at Rin's chest, trying to get him off his balance for long enough that he could get out from under him. He wasn't even sure how this had happened – how he was under him, why he'd agreed to do _this_ , whatever the fuck that was.

"Whaaaat, it's sexy right? I mean, it makes it a little more exciting – more like a fight or something." Rin grinned sheepishly as he tried to regain his balance above him.

Suguro snorted again, looking away to try to hide his heightening embarrassment. "No, it just _hurts_."

The laugh that came out of Rin's mouth wasn't quite friendly. It wasn't really evil, either, though. It just felt ominous. Like he had a plan that he wouldn't reveal. "I wouldn't want to hurt Princess Suguro, after all!"

"Can you just – shut up?" Suguro roughly grabbed at Rin's hair, trying to drag him down into a kiss. Rin let him, keeping his hands off his body. Neither of them were practiced kissers, though, and Suguro pulled off before their lips could touch for long.

Rin just grinned a little. "Heh heh, so you wanna kiss? Is that all you wanna do? Suguroooo ... I know I'm not a good kisser but lemme bite you a little bit at least!" He leaned back down, until his mouth was almost touching Suguro's. "Please?"

It was hard to look away when he was that close. It was hard to deny someone when they were so close that he could feel their breath on his mouth. He still tried to avoid his eyes, settling on staring down that eager, toothy mouth. "Fine. Just make it qui—"

But he couldn't even finish that last word before Rin had closed that distance. This time it was more forceful, and he could feel those teeth dragging along his lower lip, testing him. It was obvious that Rin really didn't want to hurt him, as much as he liked to joke about Suguro's so-called prissiness. But that didn't stop the bite from stinging when he finally did it.

Rin stopped, pulling back. He looked thoughtful in Suguro's eyes, almost. If he'd been able to recognize it, Suguro would've seen lust there too. But then he broke out into another one of his stupid smiles.

"See? Was that bad?" He looked so incredibly happy that he'd been successful. "It looks good on you." He leaned down again, sucking at the now sensitive bite for a moment. "You don't mind this, right ... ? It feels okay?"

Suguro nodded slightly, still speechless.

"You wanna keep kissing then? Or do you wanna do something else?" Rin had already leaned down again, ready to push his mouth onto Suguro's.

"J- just shut up and kiss me again, Okumura." Suguro's voice was hoarse, and almost crackly. He didn't want to beg for this, exactly. But really, he wasn't sure what he wanted at all.

Rin just beamed again, crushing their mouths together immediately. This time though, he couldn't be bothered keeping his hands on the bed. He grabbed both of Suguro's arms, keeping his grip as light as possible. Suguro snorted a little. He was almost overwhelmed by the enthusiasm-bordering-on-aggression in Rin's kissing, the way he forced himself, the way that he wouldn't let up. But he did kiss back, even if he couldn't quite match Rin's ferocity. 

When Rin pulled off again, he almost looked smug. "You're liking this, huh?" He kept his grip on Suguro's arms as he spoke. "Think just kissing's getting a little boring, though, right?" 

Suguro was still trying to avoid eye contact. "M- maybe a little ..." He grunted a little. He still didn't like feeling exposed, feeling vulnerable, or this strange sneaky feeling of inferiority.

But Rin noticed, this time. Before Suguro could try and get him off balance again, Rin had grabbed him by the back of his head, forcing Suguro to look back at him.

"You're feelin' hard by now, right? I mean, I'm getting hard and all I've been doing is kissing your stupid mouth. You're the one who's getting all the attention." He smiled a little. But Suguro could only grunt, again, so Rin kept talking.

"If you're not gonna say what you want, you know we're just gonna end up doing what I want, right? Heh, though it wouldn't be bad, I promise." He waited, still trying to search Suguro's eyes for some sort of answer.

Suguro nodded a little. 

Rin actually looked a little serious, finally. "... Okay, gimme your hand, Suguro. You can still move your arms, right?" 

Suguro pushed his arm out roughly. "Just fucking get on with whatever it is you wanna do, okay? Stop talkin', it makes it worse."

Rin nodded. "... 'kay." He took Suguro's arm, and pulled it upward slowly, just slowly enough that if Suguro realized what he was doing, he could pull away. But Suguro didn't, so Rin let his fingers touch the tip of his dick and then let go. Suguro's eyes widened a little a little, but he still wrapped his fingers around Rin's length, albeit lightly. Rin returned the favor.

"Just ... pretend it's your own dick or something, I guess. I mean, you've jacked off before, right? So just – close your eyes or something if it's weird."

"Okumura ..." Suguro was looking right at him. "I told you to quit talkin'." His grip hardened, a little, even if he was still obviously unsure what to do.

"But if we don't talk then we're just gonna sit here holdin' each other's dicks and starin' at eachother and then neither of us are gonna get off and it's gonna – !" 

And again, Rin was cut off as Suguro pushed forward slightly, both of them still holding on to the other tightly.

"We'll fuckin' figure it out."


End file.
